


万圣之夜

by tiffamalfoy



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Nightclub, Role-Playing Game, Short & Sweet, 甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffamalfoy/pseuds/tiffamalfoy
Summary: 有人在喧闹的酒吧里拍了拍他的肩膀，他回过头，听不清对方的声音，只看到一双似笑非笑的眼睛。夜店舞王(?）Daniel X 小警察Max↑↑↑不行太有画面感了让我先笑个20分钟哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！





	万圣之夜

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lhoyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhoyd/gifts).



> 灵感来源于 @阿未Vi ，谢谢你的故事！虽然被我完全写成了另一个（。  
> 祝大家吃得快乐，不要打我？

　　

　　有人在喧闹的酒吧里拍了拍他的肩膀，他回过头，听不清对方的声音，只看到一双似笑非笑的眼睛。

　　他挣脱开来，摆了摆手。

　 _该死的为什么万圣之夜要庆祝同事恢复单身？_

_为什么庆祝同事恢复单身非得要到这个地方来？_

　　他推开群魔乱舞，擦着不知道谁的胳膊和臀部，挤到了一个相对空旷的角落。

　　Pierre摇摇晃晃的蹦过来，夺走了他掌心的啤酒，眯起眼凑到嘴边喝了一口，发出一声满足的叹息。

　　“嘿！”他勾着他的肩膀，露出和在警局工作时完全不同的笑容，“有没有看上的目标？”

　　他的目光在人群中摆动，不知为何，最后落在聚光灯下，一眼看到了刚刚搭讪自己的男人。对方正叼着烟，合着节拍，在舞台上肆意摇摆着臀部。他的皮裤绷得紧紧的，反射出周围一片光怪陆离，从后腰的凹陷处开始，勾出一条好看的弧度。

　　他心虚的挪开视线，不轻不重的捶了一下同事兼挚友的胳膊：“别闹了，我可是警察，这里只有我要抓的人，没有我要泡的人。”

　　Pierre搂着他的肩膀，凑到他的耳边小声说：“只有今晚，我会保密的。”他脸上的法式甜笑，在昏暗的灯光下宛如小恶魔的魅惑。

　　他拍开他的手，忍不住又看向舞台，可是那个人已经不在了。

　　“好好享受。”法国人语重心长的拍了拍他的肩膀，带着他的酒瓶，又摇摇晃晃的蹦走了。

 

 

　　“你朋友？”

　　突然出现的声音吓了他一跳。他侧过脸，看到了一张熟悉的脸，这次近得连瞳孔的颜色都看得一清二楚。

　　他忍不住后退两步拉开距离。

　　“我同事。”他说。

　　“我兄弟说想请你喝一杯。”

　　他有些失望，摇了摇头：“不了谢谢。”

　　“如果他坚持呢？”

　　男人一只手撑在墙上，把他又逼退了一些。

　　他的目光扫向人群，大家都沉浸在各自的舞步中，像被DJ的电音点燃了灵魂，虚伪的假面燃烧殆尽，只留下一蓬五彩斑斓的烟灰。

　 _Pierre不知去了哪里。_

　　“还是不了。”他又后退了一步。

　　“如果他给钱呢？”

　　男人另一只手已经探向了他的腰部，又凑近了一些。他甚至能闻到对方衣领上混合着洗洁剂和烟草的味道。

　　“我是警察！”他有些恼火，僵着身体皱着眉头宣布，“请注意你的言行！”

　　对方用身体把他压在了墙上，左手描摹着他的腰线，右手抚上了他的侧脸。眼神也变得危险起来。

　　他屏住呼吸，不合时宜的想起了对方的臀部。不知是不是因为紧张，还是因为Pierre的话，又不合时宜的咽了咽口水。

　　“你兄弟……”他试图转移话题，“不会在等你吗？”

　　男人愣了一下，而后突然笑出了声，把先前的气氛破坏的一干二净。

　　“我兄弟……”

　　他忍着笑凑过去啄了啄他的嘴唇：“我兄弟不会等我，只会等你。”

　　“Ｗhat？”

　　他茫然的看着对方的瞳色渐渐加深，一条腿挤入了自己的两腿之间，两个身体严丝合缝的贴在了一起，现在他能感受到抵着自己的坚硬了。

　　男人在他耳边压低声音说道：“所以，他想请你喝一杯，赏脸吗Max？”

　　他的脸，迅速的，整个都红了。

　　 _这是谁想出来的万圣节Role Play，_ 他咬牙切齿的走着神…… **Pierre你给我等着！**

　　而后他的男朋友没有再给他思考的机会，捞起他就从夜店的后门离开了。

 

      （完）

**Author's Note:**

> 卡呆成功让我迷恋上了敲出“男朋友”这三个字。  
> 本来是想真的写这么一个AU，可是我偶尔也想试试established relationship呀，每次都“初次见面请多多互坑”多么没劲，是吧？  
> 更何况，初次见面就这个发展，对于纯洁的我来说，实在是太超过了A.A  
> 按你胃，万圣节快乐！


End file.
